Fairy Slumber Party!
by Tash-Fullbuster
Summary: Basically, the girls decide to host a slumber party at Fairy Hills, just for fun! But, what happens when the boys find out about their little party, and decide to play along as the peeping toms? - Sorry, summary sucks :P Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! :3  
It's not just a NaLu fic, multiple pairings will be appearing later on.. :D  
-**

There she was, sitting at the bar, bored with nothing to do.. Nothing but listen do a certain white haired barmaid's gossip. "And she also told him that she wasn't interested!" Continued the barmaid, gossiping about who knows what..

Mirajane then smirked, before opening her mouth again, "By the way, Lucy-san, you should probably know about the exciting slumber party that will be taking place at

Fairy Hills this weekend," Lucy then snaped her full atention and concentration to the white haired mage behind the bar, as if telling her to continue.

"All the girls will be there, It will be super fun! Specialy since we're going to the beach and all.."

"I love the beach!" yelped Lucy with excitment.

"Does that mean you'll go, Lucy-san?"

"Sure.. Why not?" Lucy said with a cheerful smile pasted on her face.

"Oh and don't worry," Said Mirajane, "There will be no boys at the sleepover.."

Lucy let out a long sigh of relief. "Good! It would be nice having at least one day away from Natsu!"

Mirajane smirked at Lucy's comment, "I thought you would miss the comfort of his warm arms wraped around you in the cold, lonley morning.."

Lucy's face felt warm.. she could feel a blush creeping onto her face.

"Where you dropped on your head as a baby or something? You know perfectly well, that I **HATE** it when Natsu crawls into my bed!" yelled Lucy with a hint of frustration.

"Sure, Sure.." Teased Mira, as her smirk grew larger at Lucy's blush.

After an hour or two of Mira's teasing and Lucy's frustrating yells, night fall had started creeping in, into the pink and orange, sunsetting skies of Magnolia. It was pretty late and it was finally time for Lucy to leave. After she said her goodbyes, she headed home.

When she finally got to her house, she reached into her pocket and took out the keys to open the doors to her nice, warm, cozzy home. Once she entered, she rushed to the bathroom. There's nothing like a warm bath after a long day at the guild. She filled her bath tub with hot, warm water and quickly stripped off her clothes. But before the cold of her bathroom could even reach her skin, Lucy had already jumped into her hot bath tub. Her mind drifted into space, while her body relaxed. After a whole long hour, she decided she was way too tired, and that it was time for her to go to bed. Lucy stepped out of her tub and wrapped her towel around her curvey body.

She then walked out of the bathroom and headed towards her closet to put her pajamas on, when she heard a sudden loud 'thud' coming from her bed.  
It seems like a certain pink haired dragon slayer, had decided to crawl into her bed. Again. Lucy's reaction was so quick, it could be listed as a reflex. She rushed to her bed and simply yanked him out of her bed, by pulling his scarf. Once Natsu hit the ground, he woke up and regained half of his consciousness.

"What happened!" a half asleep Natsu yelled out.

"You're in my house, now get out!" snaped Lucy in frustration.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean.." Said Natsu groggily.

"Get out!" She screamed.

"Why?"

"Because this is my house and I have to get changed into my pajamas!"

"Well then, get changed into your pajamas.." He said while rubbing the laziness out of his eyes.

Lucy felt her whole face warming up, from her right ear to her left, crossing the bridge of her nose. She was blushing, at the outrageous comment the dragon slayer had just made.

"I told you, to **GET OUT**!" She yelled while dragging him by his scarf towards the door.

"But.. I'm tired.." He complained under his breath while yawning.

"**OUT**!" Screamed Lucy one last time before kicking the poor dragon slayer out, directly into the cold streets.  
"G'night Luce!" She heard his voice yell before she slammed the door shut.

She then made her way to her closet, and got changed into her warm, purple, long sleeved pajamas. She also took the time to brush and dry her long blonde hair. After all the ruckus, she finally got into her warm cozzy bed. "**Yep**," She sighed under her breath, "**I definitely need a day away from Natsu**.." Lucy said to herself before drifting off into deep sleep.

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^  
I'll try better next time.. x3  
Please Review, :P 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

I** was busy this week, so I couldn't update earlier.. But i'll try to update sooner from now on.. :)  
By the way, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.. .**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up and slowly opened her eyes to the rays of sunlight coming in through her window. Lucy found it kind of weird, because all she could see through her eyelashes where silky locks of pink hair. Her whole body felt warm, too warm to be exact, especially for a morning as cold as this one.

When Lucy opened her eyes completely, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was hugging, (more like cuddling) a certain pink haired dragon slayer. It was pretty obvious that she would cling onto him. It was a cold morning and him being a fire dragon slayer, made him super warm.

Lucy blushed furriously and steam came out from her ears, she kind of looked like a crimson red steam pot, but worse. Lucy slowly got up from the position she was in. She wanted to scream and start a riot, but for some reason, she didn't want to wake the dragon slayer up. She thought he looked pretty cute in the position he was in.

Lucy then took a peek at the clock, to see what time it was. It was exactly **11:30 AM**.

"OH MY MAVIS, IT'S SUPER LATE!" she yelled, while falling out of her bed and onto floor.  
The dragon slayer slowly woke up to all the ruckus going on. He slowly lifted his head up while rubbing the laziness out of his eyes.

"G'morning Luce.. what's up with all the noise?"

"IT'S 11:30! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA MY BED!" Lucy said while rushing into the bathroom to get changed into her normal clothes.

"OK, OK! I'm actually surprised you didn't throw a fit over me being in your bed, like you usually do.." He said while lazily getting out of the stellar mage's bed.

"UUUGH! I'll deal with you later.." she yelled from the bathroom.  
**  
**

* * *

**~ Meanwhile at the guild ~**

"Mira-nee! how are the plans for the slumber party going?" asked the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"They're doing great! I already got the balloons blown and the activities organized.." said the barmaid with a bright smile.

"Who's in charge of the food?"

"Erza-chan.." said Mirajane, pointing at the scarlet haired knight who was currently enjoying her strawberry cheesecake at a neerby table.

"Who's in charge of the music?"

"That would be Levy-chan.." Mirajane said as she scanned the room looking for the small bookworm.

"Look, here she comes!" said the young take over mage as she waved at the petite girl coming their way.

"Good morning!" Levy said with a bright smile. "Have you guys seen Lu-chan?"

Mirajane and Lisanna both shook their heads.

"I haven't seen her this morning.." said Mirajane while wiping the bar with an old cloth.

"Oh, that's too bad.. I wanted to show her my new book!" said the petite girl.

"How's the music doing, Levy-chan?" asked the barmaid.

"It's not half bad.. but, why am I in charge of the music anyway?" Levy said with a very confused look.

Mirajane and Lisanna both giggled, which made the petite girl even more confused.

"We thought you'd know a lot about music, since your boyfriend is basically a muscisian!" said the barmaid with a smirk while poiting at a certain iron dragon slayer who was currently chewing on a metal bar.  
Levy quickly looked in the direction that Mirajane was pointing at, and realised what the Strauss sisters meant.

"H-He isn't my b-boyfriend!" stuttered the solid script mage.

"Sure, sure.." the Strauss sisters said in unision, which caused the solid script mage to blush as red as a strawberry.

Mirajane's smirk grew hugely, as she teased the petite mage.

"I h-have to g-go now.." Levy managed to say as she rushed out of the guild.

The Strauss sisters high fived each other as they scanned the room for more teasing victims, when they heard the door suddenly burst open.

"NATSU! will you please stop complaining!" yelled the celestial mage at the dragon slayer while walking into the guild.

"But, i'm hungry.." complained the dragon slayer.

"Aye.." agreed the blue exceed.

The Strauss sisters exchanged a look before smirking at their new target.

Lucy and Natsu made their way towards the bar, to have breakfast, as Happy flew off looking for Charla.

"Good afternoon!" greeted Mira with a cheerful smile.

"AFTERNOON?" yelled a very frustrated Lucy.

"Afternoon, morning.. same thing.." said Natsu while leaning his head on Lucy's shoulder.

"Awwh! you two are like a cute married couple!" said the young take over mage.  
The eldest barmaid nodded in agreement as she gave the dragon slayer and the celestial mage their usual breakfast.

"Whaa-what?" stuttered the celestial mage taken back by the youngest of the Strauss siblings' comment.

"Married couple? eh.. that includes effort.. doesn't it?" wailed the pink haired dragon slayer as he chugged down his food.

"N-Natsu! marriage is a wonderful once in a lifetime oportunity!" said Lucy passionately with a sparkly aura.

"Not really.." said Alazack while scratching the back of his head, "It involves a lot of effort.."

Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna death glared at Alazack with a evil threatning aura, for thinking so poorly of being wedded.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing.." said Alazack trying to save himself from a harsh punishment by Satan Soul Mira. "I had little Azuka thanks to being wedded!" he said with enthusiasm and sparkly eyes.

"Why are we talking about getting married and having children anyway?" asked a very disturbed Lucy while taking a sip of her milk.

"It's your future with Natsu!" said the barmaid, which made Lucy spit out most of the milk in her mouth.

"Mira!" wailed the dragon slayer and the celestial mage in unision while blushing as red as tomatos.  
**  
**

* * *

**~ Meanwhile at Makarov's office ~**

"Hello boys, i'm glad most of you could come," said Makarov in a serious tone.

"Is there a reason why you called us?" asked Gray with a suspicious look.

"D-Did we do something wrong?" stuttered Jet.

"Is it the council again?" asked Macao.

"No, no and no.. It's something that all you boys will find quite interesting." Makarov smirked as he brushed his mostache with his thumb.

"What is it?" asked Loke as he took a step closer to Makarov.

"Alright, alright.. i'll tell you all before the suspense kills you.." Makarov's smirk turned into a perverted smile. "The girls will be having a slumber party tomorrow!"

Some boys looked confused, but some boys looked amused. "**Here's the plan, while the girls have their lunch in the Fairy Hills garden, we sneak into Fairy Hills and position ourselves in the very narrow passage on the roof. **" said Makarov while taking out the blue prints of the Fairy Hills building. "So.. who's in?" he asked.

"What about Natsu and the other guys?" asked Freed while scratching the back of his head.

"Me and my babies will tell them about our plan!" said Bickslow with his tounge out. "Plan, plan, plan, plan.." echoed Bickslow's small puppets.

"Does this mean you all agree to my plan?"

"Of course! spying is truly manly!" said the manly take over mage.

After a few minutes, all the boys had agreed to Makarov's perverted plan. Makarov smiled pervertedly, and opened his mouth once more.  
**"Boys, tomorrow we explore the mysterious depths of Fairy Hills!" **

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'll try to add more pairings next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!** I am so sorry for the late update.. I have been pretty sick and had a lot of assignments due last week.. But, to make it up to you's, I made this chapter extra special and long! ^^  
**

* * *

**~ Normal Pov ~**

It was almost 10:00 pm. It was a cold, windy night in Fiore. The guild was almost empty. It was pretty damn empty for a Friday night, Friday nights were usually packed with people partying and drinking. But tonight, there were only about 10 people in the guild.

"Hey Freed, can you go to the pharmacy with me?" the guild master asked the mage who was tiredly drinking some juice at the bar.

"Why would you need to go there?" asked the green haired rune mage with an expressionless tone.

"Porlyusica wants me to take this weird cough syrup.." Makarov crossed his arms and uncomfortably wriggled on the table he was currently sitting on, as if he was a little boy refusing to take his medicine.

"You should do as she says.. Porlyusica cares for you, master," said the barmaid quietly as she washed the guild's dishes in the bar's sink.

"Yeah, yeah.. does anyone want to come?" asked the guild master as he got down from the table.

"I'll go.." Mirajane and Freed said in unison. They both looked at each other and slightly blushed as they both walked towards the guild door with Makarov. The perverted guild master smirked as they started walking out the guild.

"Mirajane will make a great bride, Freed," Makarov snickered after his comment, as the barmaid and the green haired mage blushed.

"Master!" scolded the rune mage in rage as he slapped the back of the guild master's head.

"M-Master!" stuttered Mirajane with a crimson red face. She was worried that she had made her crush on Freed too obvious. She drops a few hints, here and there, but always with precaution.

They continued walking- they even picked up their pace to get there quicker.

"I'm just teasing you two.. no need to get so defensive.." confessed the guild master with a wide grin on his face.

"W-Whatever! we're here anyway.." said an embarrassed Freed as he pointed at the big pharmacy building.

"Oh good! I needed to come here to buy bath bubbles for the slumber party!" said Mirajane in a cheerful tone.

"B-B-Bath bub-bubbles?" asked Makarov and Freed in unison with a perverted smirk on their faces.

"For the slumber party huh?" asked the rune mage with a slight blush on his face.

"Uh-huh!" nodded Mirajane as she walked into the building and towards the 'bathing' isle.

Freed followed the barmaid as Makarov went to the 'medicine' isle.

"The girls seem pretty excited about the slumber party.." said Freed as he scratched the back of his head, trying to start a conversation.

"Of course we are all excited.. it's where we confess our feelings, talk about boys, and have fun!" said Mirajane with a sweet smile on her face, which caused the green haired mage to blush.

Mirajane noticed Freed's blush and she found it quite cute.

"So.. you do this slumber party every year?"

"Yeah.. pretty much.." she answered while picking up a bottle of bubble soap.

"Alright you love birds!" shouted the familiar voice of their guild master from the counter. "Time to go! It's almost 11:00pm and they're closing!"

"Oh.. right!" said Mirajane as she made her way to the counter with the bath bubble soap.

To Freed's surprise, she didn't deny Makarov's last comment, about them being 'love birds'.

As soon as they bought their items, they left the pharmacy and headed back to the guild.

* * *

**~ At Fairy Hills ~**

"Start blowing girls.." said Erza as she took a red balloon out of a plastic bag. She was wearing a blue turtle neck shirt, and white jeans, with her hair tied up in a long plat.

"Lots of colors!" cheered a happy Wendy as she took a balloon for each color. Wendy was just simply wearing her pink night gown and her white socks. Her hair was out and messy.

"Green is the greatest color of all!" said Evergreen as she took green balloons. Evergreen was still in her usual clothes, since she just came back from the guild.

The girls started blowing balloons, and decorating the inside of Fairy Hills with them.

"So.. are you girls excited about tomorrow?" said Erza, as she tied two balloons together. But before the girls could answer to her last question, she quickly asked, "Where are Juvia and Levy?"

"Juvia-chan told me that she was going out.." said Wendy as she hanged a 'Welcome' poster near the door.

"Levy-chan told me that she was going to work on the music.." said Evergreen as she hanged balloons around the windows.

"Alright," started Erza, "Laki has a fever, as you both know.. we'll have to take care of her.."

Wendy and Evergreen nodded in agreement.

**~ At the guild ~  
**  
The doors burst open and everyone turned their heads to see who it was. It was non other than Bickslow and his puppets. Jet and Droy rushed up to Bickslow, as if they had to tell him something urgent.

"Bickslow, Bickslow! are you going to tell the rest about.. 'The Plan'?" asked Jet with a curious look.

"Yeah, that's what I came here for, isn't that right my babies!" asked Bickslow with his tongue sticking out, turning to his puppets.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" bickered Bickslow's puppets.

"So.. who do we have to tell?" asked Bickslow while taking off his helmet and fixing his hair.

"Natsu, Alazak and Gajeel" said Jet as he scanned the room, looking for them. Natsu flew over their heads, as he smashed himself against the wall.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE, SALAMANDER!" yelled a rough voice, from the other side of the guild.

"IF YOU WANT ME AT THE BAR WITH YOU, SO BADLY, THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW ME INTO THE WALL?" asked/yelled the pink haired dragon-slayer in frustration.

"Cause, you where fucking annoying the hell outta me." said the raven haired dragon slayer as he took a sip from his beer.

"Oh look, there's Natsu and Gajeel!" said Bickslow. "I'll tell Alazak later.." he said as he walked towards Natsu. Jet and Droy followed behind.

"Hey Natsu! can you call Gajeel over? I need to tell you two something important," started Bickslow. "The old geezer sent me." he confessed as Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, i'll go get him.. give me a sec.." said Natsu as he walked towards the bar.

"OI, METAL-HEAD!" yelled the pink haired dragon slayer as he slapped the iron dragon slayer around the head.

Gajeel then slammed his beer mug on the counter, he then turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

"They wanted to tell us something.." confessed Natsu as he pointed at Bickslow, Jet and Droy.

"YEAH!" yelled Bickslow with his tongue out.

Natsu and Gajeel exchanged a look before walking closer to Bickslow.

"Here's the thing.." whispered Bickslow as he got closer to Natsu and Gajeel. "The girls will be having a slumber party tomorrow, and us boys will be spying on them! would you like to join us?" said Bickslow as he started polishing his helmet with shirt.

"THAT, was the 'important information' gramps wanted you to tell us?" said Natsu with a look of disbelief.

"That perverted fart bag.." said Gajeel with his arms crossed.

"So.. neither of you are coming?" asked Bickslow, as Jet and Droy danced cheerfully with a happy expression on their faces.

"Fine, we'll go.." started Natsu, "It'll be fun listening to the girls' secrets.." He said with a grin. "And.. I've always wanted to know what girls do when they're alone.."

"Yeah right, you just want to spy on bunny girl.." said Gajeel with a smirk.

Natsu felt his face heating up, and he soon realized he was blushing. Thankfully, and to his surprise, Bickslow kept talking.

"By the way, people will also be placing bets on who the girls might have crushes on," started Bickslow with a sly grin on his face. "At slumber parties, girls usually talk about secrets, and boys.." he continued to polish his helmet. "Would you's wanna place any bets?"

Both dragon slayers shook their heads, neither of them wanted much to do with the perving exhibition.

"We'll pass.." said the raven haired dragon slayer as he scratched the back of his head.

"We should get going.. It's pretty late.." said a sleepy Natsu.

"Alright, we'll see you two tomorrow.." said Bickslow as he put his helmet back on his head.

Natsu and Gajeel nodded in agreement as they waved goodbye and exited the guild.

"Oi Salamander, where the hell are you going? Your house is the other way.."

"I'm staying at Lucy's tonight!" said the fire dragon slayer with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Have fun.." said the iron dragon slayer with a smirk.

"F-fun?" stuttered the pink haired slayer as he realized what he meant and started blushing. "Where are YOU going? I thought your house was the other way too!"

"Park.. "

"It's almost midnight you idiot.." Face-palmed Natsu.

"Gihee.. you have fun at bunny girl's tonight!" and with that, he took his leave.

Natsu then turned around and headed towards a certain celestial spirit mage's house.

* * *

**~ Gray's journey home ~**

Gray was walking home, after a busy day of completing a mission. Gray walked along the foot path, humming a song. Juvia was following him, she swiftly hid herself, behind carriages and barrels, whatever she could find. The water mage quickly ran into an alleyway to hide herself, and to get a better/closer look of the ice mage.

Gray then heard a loud sound coming from behind the alleyway. He quickly turned around and positioned his hands ready to attack. He was surprised to see nothing there, so he walked into the alleyway to investigate. Juvia was laying on the floor, wet and cold.

"G-Gray-s-sama" he heard her say. "J-Juvia s-slipped" she continued.

"Juvia, you klutz!" he said, as he extended his hand towards her.

"A-Arigato, G-Gray-sama" she said, stuttering because of the cold, as she took the ice mage's hand and slowly stood up.

"Juvia, you're going to get sick! " he said while taking his shirt off.

"W-Why is Gray-sama taking his shirt off?" asked Juvia with a crimson blush on her face.

Gray quickly put his shirt around Juvia. The water mage blushed redder, as she imagined herself in the ice mage's shirt, pants and shoes.

"Juvia? You're red.." said the ice alchemist, as he felt the warmness of the water mage's forehead with his hand. "Well, you don't have a fever or anything.. Lets get you home before you do.." Juvia nodded.

"Juvia wants to thank Gray-sama for helping her.."

"That's 'kay" he said with an awkward smile, as he scratched the back of his head.

Juvia giggled at the ice mage, which caused him to blush. They continued to walk, side by side.

"Juvia, what were you doing in that alleyway anyway?"

"J-Juvia was.. she was going to the grocery store.." said the water mage, as she awkwardly laughed.

"It's late Juvia, anything could happen to a girl like you.."

"Girl like Juvia? What does Gray-sama mean by that?"

Gray looked away, fighting down a blush. "W-Well.. you're.. delicate.. and there are lots of thiefs.. and.."

~ **Juvia's Pov (Her long thought)~  
**'Could this be true? Is Gray-sama really at loss of words over Juvia? Kyaaah! Juvia loves Gray-sama with all hear heart and might! Juvia can't believe that Gray-sama called her DELICATE!

Juvia must be dreaming! No, Juvia is not dreaming! This is reality! Juvia wants to tell Gray-sama about her feelings towards him.. But.. Juvia cannot let Gray-sama know that YET..

Juvia knows that she will get asked lots of questions tomorrow at the slumber party about her relationship with Gray-sama, but she must not reveal too much! Juvia must fight the urge of telling her friends about all her hopes and dreams with Gray-sama!

Plus, Juvia doubts they will ask her too many questions.. Juvia isn't the only one in love.. thankfully.

That Lucy better keep her filthy hands off JUVIA'S Gray-sama! Lucy-san better be in love with Natsu-san!

Gray-sama is only for Juvia! Wait.. Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is calling her.. could it be? Oh no! Juvia was caught day-dreaming! Juuuviiii!'

**~Normal Pov~**

"Juvia? Juvia? Hello? Juvia!" asked the ice alchemist while waving a hand in front of the water mage's face.

"W-What? What is it Gray-sama?"

"Well.. you stood there for almost 10 minutes.. I was getting kind of worried" confessed the ice mage, as he began to, once again, walk in the direction of Fairy Hills.

"Juvia is very sorry! Juvia is just.. excited about tomorrow.." she said, as she tried to keep up with the fast-walking ice mage.

Gray knew exactly what she was talking about. Juvia was talking about the slumber party, and he knew it! But, he obviously couldn't tell  
her that he knew about the slumber party because the boys where going to spy on them.. So he decided to play dumb.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, feeling a bit guilty, because she was excited for such an event, and the boys where going to practically ruin it, without them even knowing.

"Juvia and the girls are going to have a slumber party tomorrow!" said a very enthusiastic bluenette. "We will do make-overs on each other, we will share our secrets, read magazines and even bath together!" she continued, with a very excited tone.

"Is that so?" asked Gray, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yep! Juvia can't wait to hear about the other girls' secrets.." said the bluenette with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Secrets? Like what?" asked Gray as he slowed down his pace, because he actually wanted to know about what the water mage was talking about.

"Juvia thinks that there is love going on between our nakama.." she whispered, with sly smirk, as she also slowed down her pace.

"Love? Between who?"

"Juvia feels like there is love going on between Erza-chan and Jellal-san" she said with a small giggle.

"Now that you mention it.. They always did look good together.." he said with a grin.

"That's not even the beginning of it! Juvia is 100% sure that Mira-chan and Freed-san are in love!" she cooed, feeling her cheeks warm up, because of the whole 'love' talk with 'her' Gray-sama.

"I knew it! And I also have a feeling that Flame-brain and Lucy have something going on.." said the ice mage, as his sly smirk grew larger.

"Juvia definitely agrees!" Juvia was very happy, because Gray, paring Lucy up with Natsu, meant that he didn't like Lucy.

"Oh, and Metal-head has been head-over-heels for Levy!" said Gray, obviously engrossed with their conversation.

"Juvia knew all along! Gajeel-kun is always fighting with Jet-san and Droy-san over everything!" said the water mage, also engrossed in their conversation.

"Juvia is also pretty sure that Lisanna-chan and Bickslow-san are dating.."

"Bickslow? and.. Lisanna? No way! I totally wasn't expecting that!" said the ice mage as he continued walking.

"Gray-sama be careful! You're going to run into the building!" Yelled Juvia as she came to a sudden stop.

"Wha-" BAM! Gray smashed himself into the Fairy Hills building and fell back onto the ground.

"Gray-sama!" yelled Juvia, as she hurried to the dark haired mage's side. "Is Gray-sama alright?" asked the bluenette, as she knelt on the ground and propped his head on her lap.

"Ouch.. I guess I was a bit too engrossed with out conversation.." he said, with a small chuckle.

"Gray-sama has a big purple lump on his head!" said the worried rain woman, as she slightly blushed. The bluenette started lowering her head, closer and closer to the ice mage's face.

Gray was fighting down yet another blush, but this one was about to break free and spread all around his face, and he could feel the redness already creeping in. The water mage gently kissed the ice alchemist's forehead, on the big purple lump that was forming.

Gray couldn't fight the blush any longer. A large, thick crimson blush popped up all over his face and neck.

Juvia's face was pretty much the same, but she had what looked like steam erupting from her ears and nostrils.

"U-Um.. J-Juvia.. you should h-hurry back inside.. the weather is c-cold.. a-and.. I have to go.." the ice alchemist managed to stutter, before getting up.

Juvia was completely speechless. Juvia and Gray's noses both even started to slightly drip with blood!  
Juvia hurried inside the Fairy Hills building and closed the door behind her. Gray started walking away, back to his small home.

He was still at loss of words, and couldn't describe the feeling he felt when Juvia's gentle lips touched the surface of his bruised forehead- it seemed to have relieved the pain, and stopped the lump from getting any bigger. He also felt something inside, that he had never, ever felt in his whole life.

* * *

**~ At the park ~**

The park was empty and dark, it was half past midnight.

The night had gotten colder and the wind still blew through the thin air.

The raven haired dragon slayer had been walking around the park. The wind carried a soft fragrance of strawberry and ink that didn't seem to be coming from far. The scent seemed to be coming from somewhere close. Too close.

Not that the sweet scent disturbed him, the scent was far too familiar. He started following the source of the familiar fragrance with his dragon senses. The source of the sweet scent was coming from under a tree.

Under the tree, lay a petite, blue haired girl just as he thought. She was sleeping, whilst hugging a red bag, listening to music from her lacrima music player with her headphones on. The dragon slayer's eyes widened at the sight of his favorite mage.  
He wasn't expecting to see her at this hour.

"Shrimp?" he asked, hoping she'd wake up.

The dragon slayer groaned in annoyance, because he figured that if she wasn't going to wake up, then he'd have to carry her back to Fairy Hills. "Shorty!" he asked once more, but still no answer.

The solid script mage simply hugged her bag tighter. She looked so peaceful, he definitely did not want to wake her up. The bluenette started shivering, after a few minutes.

It was almost 12:40 o'clock in the morning! It's obviously freezing cold! The dragon slayer started to worry, so he silently took off his jacket and crouched down next to her.

He then wrapped his jacket around her petite body and slowly scooped her up into his arms and carried her in a bridal style. Gajeel's face started heating up, he wasn't used to having the solid script mage so close to him.

He scolded at himself for almost blushing like a girl while fighting the urge to blush. He then began walking to Fairy Hills.

The bluenette started wriggling in his arms, she was shivering! She started getting hotter and hotter, but she still shivered. The raven haired mage quickly realized what was wrong with her.

He felt her forehead and she was boiling hot, just as he had expected. The petite solid script mage started waking up, her eyes slightly opened.

"G-Gajeel? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"I found you laying under a tree at the park.." He said, as he looked down at the girl laying in his arms. "And you have a fever too.." he continued.

"That explains the head ache.." she said with a slight smile.

"You know, it's probably 1:00 o'clock in the morning.. what where you doing at the park at this hour?" asked a very curious raven haired mage.

"Long story.. You know, you don't have to carry me.. You could have just woken me up or something.." she said the a slight grin on her face.

"Well, I carried you anyway. We're almost there." He said as he picked up his pace to get to Fairy Hills quicker.

"You can put me down now.." she said with a light blush across her face.

"Sure thing shrimp.." he said as he gently put her down.

"My name is Levy and you know it!" said the petite girl, as she sneezed once more. They both kept walking towards the Fairy Hills building.

"Of course I know that.. But the name 'Shrimp' suits you better" said the dragon slayer with a smirk as he ruffled her blue curly hair.

Levy started walking towards the front door. She suddenly stopped and turned around. "Thanks for everything Gajeel.. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be frozen at the park!" she said with a smile on her lips.

"That's okay Shorty.." he said, as he gave a small wave and started walking away.

The petite blue haired mage was about to back turn around, to open the door, when she realized that she was still wearing his jacket.

"Wait, Gajeel!" she yelled, as she rushed after him.

He quickly turned around to see the blue haired bookworm less than a meter away from him.

"Y-You almost forgot your jacket.." she said, as she began taking the piece of leather clothing off.

"Don't worry 'bout it.. you can give it back to me some other day..You'll catch a cold without it.."

Levy's smile grew larger, as she stepped forward and gave the dragon slayer a big bear hug. They both blushed, as red as tomatoes. The raven haired mage was standing there, dumbfounded and speechless.

The solid script mage slowly let go of him, "Thanks for everything!" she said once more, with a big grin on her face and a crimson blush. She then started walking away and before he knew it, she had already entered the building and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**~ At Lucy's apartment ~**  
Lucy was peacefully sleeping. She hugged her pillow tightly and breathed calmly and slowly. The window was slightly opened, and the ice cold breeze slowly creeped into her warm home.

The stellar mage could feel the room getting colder by the minute, but she was only half awake, so she couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. Her eyes remained shut and her thoughts stayed focused on sleeping.

The window suddenly creaked wide open, and a figure jumped into her home. The window was carefully shut by the intruder, which stopped the cold from coming in. The blonde mage, however, remained clueless about what was currently happening in the house. She felt the room getting slightly warmer, as if the cold from outside was no longer creeping in.

**~Lucy's Pov~  
**I kept sleeping, in my warm, comfy bed. I was even hugging my extremely fluffy pillow.

The pillow that Natsu usually sleeps on.. But that has nothing to do with the fact that I was hugging it! I was freezing- My whole house was extremely cold. I suddenly felt weight on the other side of the bed, as if someone was laying next to me.

Whatever it was, it was super warm. I let go of the pillow I was hugging and sneakily wriggled closer to the warm and cozy 'thing' that was laying on my bed.

**~Natsu's Pov~  
**I was extremely tired and I was grateful to be laying on such a warm, cozy and comfy bed, next to my, um..'best..friend..' I felt her getting closer and closer, even though I was asleep. My mind was drifting into who-knows-where.

My dragon senses where still as sharp as always though, so I could feel her body getting closer to mine.

I suddenly felt two thin arms wrap around my stomach. I also felt a warm face, buried in my chest. I had no clue of what was happening whatsoever, my mind was completely asleep, but my body seemed to react on its own.

**~Normal Pov~**  
The celestial mage shamelessly hugged the dragon slayer tightly. Soon enough, the pink haired dragon slayer also wrapped his arms around the stellar mage. Yes, they where indeed, 'Cuddling in bed'.

The pink haired dragon had his hands around her waist, and his head on top of the stellar mage's head. Neither of them had any idea of what was going on. Lucy's instincts where basically controlling her. When you're cold, you obviously cling onto the warmest thing you can find, specially if your body recognized the smell or feeling of the certain 'warm thing'.

Same with Natsu, his instincts where also, probably controlling his actions. Dragons are very protective, specially when it comes to their mate. The pink haired dragon probably smelt and sensed the presence of his mate, even in his sleep, he sensed the need to protect his mate. Lucy isn't Natsu's mate, we all know that. But, Natsu's instincts, brain and senses, feel that the stellar mage is his eternal lover and mate.

After a few minutes, Lucy began to regain consciousness, and she started to question the situation. What was she doing? What was she hugging?. Suddenly, her eyes quickly shot open. She felt her whole body burning, as if she was melting in lava.  
All she saw, was a slim stomach, and a rock hard eight pack. She immediately knew who this body belonged to.

"NATSU!" She screamed in horror, embarrassment and shame, steam rose up from her toes, to her ears.

She felt the smoke raging out of her ears, and could feel her whole body, still burning in embarrassment. What made her even more embarrassed, was that she actually found his upper body 'attractive'. The pink haired dragon's body quickly shot out of the bed, like a bullet.

"What's wrong Luce? Is everything okay?" he asked, in a calm tone.

"H-How could you be s-so calm about this?" she managed to stutter.

The celestial mage was extremely embarrassed and ashamed.

"What do you mean? Nothing bad happened.." said the fire dragon slayer with a slight blush on his face.

"We where.. **cuddling**.. in **bed**.." said the stellar mage, with and even deeper shade of crimson on her face.

"Calm down Luce.. just go back to sleep." And with that, he shamelessly plopped his body on HER bed, and covered himself with HER bed covers.

"G-GET OUT.. O-OF MY H-HOUSE!" yelled the blonde mage while stammering.

"Oh come on Luce.. You have a slumber party tomorrow, so I wont see you for a whole day.. just let me stay tonight! I'm extremely tired.." whined out the talkative dragon slayer. Lucy could not believe hear ears.

He was begging her to stay, in HER house because he wanted to sleep in HER bed next to HER! And not only that.. he said that he wanted to stay because he wasn't going to see her tomorrow! That's basically telling her that he would miss her!

"Y-You'll miss me?" she asked in a timid, low voice.

"Of course Luce!" said the dragon, with a warm, goofy grin on his face. Lucy smiled warmly- it felt nice to be missed by a friend she loved so much.

"Fine, you can stay. BUT, just for tonight." she started.

The pink haired dragon looked excited and happy, that she would actually allow him to stay at her house.

"BUT, I will have to set some rules, even though you are only staying for a few hours.." The dragon slayer tilted his head in confusion, but he also was desperate to know what the rules where.

**"RULE #1, you do NOT, ever!, never!, ever!, never!, EVER! cross THIS LINE!"**she said, while gesturing at a thick line the middle of the bed.

"My personal space!" she said pointing at her side of the bed, "And yours!" she said, pointing at his half of the bed.

**"RULE #2, do NOT go ANYWHERE NEAR my closet, clothes drawers, desk or cupboards."**

Natsu mentally smirked, because she said nothing about the fridge or kitchen.

**"RULE #3, try to keep it a secret.. erm.. specially from Mira.. people might get the wrong idea if you tell them that you stayed the night at my house and slept in my bed.. with me in it.."**finished the blonde haired mage.

"YES SIR!" said Natsu, as he saluted her.

"One more thing.. How did you know about the slumber party?" asked a very curious Lucy.

The fire dragon slayer mentally cursed at himself, for revealing that he knew about it. "Uh.. Mirajane told me about it.." he said with an awkward smile and an insincere look on his face.

The celestial blonde mage cocked an eyebrow, but believed him anyway, because the certain white haired barmaid talked about everything with everyone.

"Oh um.. okay.." she said with a smile on her lips.

"Well, it's our first ever sleep over! what do you want to do first?" asked an excited Natsu as he jumped out of bed.

"Sleep." said the stellar mage, before throwing herself into her bed and covering herself with her blankets

"What! but Luce!" whined the dragon slayer.

"No buts! I have to wake up early tomorrow and pack for the slumber party!" she grunted.

"Fine.." he said with a bored expression on his face. He quickly jumped into bed and covered himself in the warm blankets. "G'night Luce.." said the pink haired dragon between a yawn.

"Good night to you too, Natsu." said the stellar mage in a sweet tone.

**~In Mirajane's Room~  
**"I might have stayed up all night pursuing all the couples, but it was totally worth it" said the white haired barmaid, as she put her pen, note pad and lacrima camera down.

"Now that I have this evidence, everything is going to get much more fun!" Mirajane smirked, with a very devilish look on her face. "Good thing I told master about the slumber party.. He already has plans on spying on us!" The barmaid twirled in excitement.

"All the boys will be there! They will be there, to listen to every girl's confession.." Her smirk grew larger, and devilisher.

**"Everything seems to be going according to plan."**

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I am EXTREMELY sorry about how long it took me to finish this chapter.. I was very sick and busy with school..  
But, I have already started writing chapter 4 and will be out very soon!  
I kind of rushed this chapter.. Basically because of the hold-up..  
I hope you enjoyed Gray and Juvia's girly gossiping session!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!** **I**** loved all the friendly reviews! really appreciate it! ^.^ ~ 3 I present to you..  
Chapter 4! I added a little special surprise.. xD By the way, for people who don't watch the anime.. Michelle is Lucy's cousin and Kinana is one of the barmaids, who was revealed to be Cuberos, Cobra's snake. ~I'm trying to add as many pairings as possible! I apologize if I haven't added your favorite pairing yet.**

* * *

**.:.~ Normal Pov ~ .:.**

It was a cold, windy morning in Magnolia. But, it was pretty sunny and that was something to be grateful for.  
It was exactly 10:00 o'clock in the morning, which means that the Pajama Party starts exactly 2 hours.  
At the guild, there were only a few people and to everyone's surprise, most of the girls were missing!  
The only girls that had arrived were Laki, Kinana and Michelle. The three girls were about to leave on a mission.  
Laki had recovered from her fever on that exact morning and decided to tag along on Kinana and Michelle's mission.  
The trio was happily planning for their exciting mission, meanwhile the rest of the girls were still in their beds, deep in slumber, soon to be awaken..

* * *

**.:.~At Lucy's apartment~  
.:.~Natsu's Pov~ .:.  
**I slowly squinted my eyes, I could feel my eyelids slightly burning with the rays of sunlight, directly in my face.  
I fully opened my eyes, and let out a quick yawn. I started taking in my surroundings, it was only a matter of seconds before I realised where I was.  
But that's not the only thing that I realised.. I was also on top of Lucy, my body was cradling hers, in a protective manner.

Another thing I realised was that I had crossed the line that was located in the middle of the bed. I broke one of Lucy's rules.  
**That's rule #1, broken! **Oh well.. She's still asleep, so I doubt she'll ever find out. I slowly started getting out of bed.

I gently placed her body on the bed, and quietly creped out of bed.  
Once my bare feet made contact with the cold floor, I rushed towards the kitchen.  
Damn, my stomach was grumbling, I was really hungry. I silently opened the fridge door and grabbed everything I could.  
Cheese, milk, apples and jelly was all I could carry to the table. I plopped everything down on the table and started stuffing the food into my mouth.

The apples tasted sweet, the cheese tasted creamy, the milk was fresh and the jelly was nice and cold. After I was done with my food, I realised it was time to wake Lucy up. I walked calmly towards her bed and sat next to her.  
"Wake up Luce! You got a big day ahead of ya!" I yelled, as I shook her sleeping form.

**~Normal Pov~**  
The dragon shook the laziness and sleepiness out of the stellar mage's system, as she woke up and regained consciousness.  
The celestial spirit mage raised her hand, she was about to slap Natsu and tell him to get out of her house, but then a mysterious beeping noise started coming from her kitchen.

"W.. What was that?.." she asked in a curious tone.

"Oh that's just the alarm clock, alerting us that it is already 10:30!" Exclaimed the pink haired dragon, with a big grin on his face.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" said the celestial mage as she slapped Natsu on the back of his head.

"Geez Luce, calm down.. Why'd ya put an alarm for, anyway?" asked Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I woke up late again! I was supposed to be going down to the guild at this time!" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Don't worry Luce! you go to the guild, I'll pack your stuff for your Pyjama party!"

Lucy took a moment to consider this offer. I mean.. she gets to have a nice big breakfast with her friends, at the guild, while Natsu does all the work for her. It sound like a pretty great deal, doesn't it?

"Fine, but ONLY pack my tooh brush, hair brush, shoes and my Pyjamas, which are on the clothes line. Oh, and if you can, please take down the clothes from my clothes line, it should be dry by now." said the celestial mage with a wide grin pasted on her face.

"Sure thing Luce!" he said, grinning back at her.

"Okay! see you later!" said the blonde mage, before turning around and rushing to the door.

"Uh.. Luce.."

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Are you planing on going to the guild in your pajamas?.."

"OH.."

* * *

**~At Fairy Hills~  
**Most of the girls had finally woken up, they were putting up the finishing touches for the Slumber Party.  
Juvia silently got out of bed, and slowly walked to her closet. She lazily went through her clothes, until she found her casual blue dress.  
She picked her dress up, as well as a pair of underwear and a towel.

Juvia knew it would be a long day, so she decided to have a nice hot bath, before heading to the guild.  
She walked out her room, still in her pyjamas, and walked down the stairs.  
Soon enough, she had finally reached the big room with the big showers and the big spa bath.

She was still half asleep, so she barely knew where she was going. Her eyes remained half shut, and all she could think of was going back to sleep.  
The bluenette opened the door and threw her belongings on the nearest chair, and started stripping.  
She didn't really like bathing in the spa. Mainly because it was always full of girls, and Juvia was a very shy mage.

But, she couldn't hear anyone, or see anyone, so she proceeded to jump into the spa. She silently got into spa, and it felt warm, and extremely comfortable. The water mage shut her eyes completely, and began to day-dream about her favorite thought- Gray. Suddenly, a head popped out of the water and gasped for air. Both girls looked at each other and let out a small squeak.

"Juvia? I didn't hear you come in.."

"Juvia didn't see Levy-chan underwater.." said a still half asleep Juvia.

"Juvia, are you okay? You seem pretty tired.." said the solid script mage as she submerged her body back into the water, leaving only her head popping out for air.

"Juvia went to sleep at a very late time, because Juvia had a wonderful night with Gray-sama!" confessed the water mage with big sparkly eyes.

"You where out with Gray at night? What did you two do?" asked the curious bookworm.

"Juvia had a great time with Gray-sama! They talked about everything!.." said the water mage with a small blush on her face.

"Oh? You and Gray?" questioned the petite girl with a smirk on her face.

"It's true.. Juvia.. likes.. Gray-sama.." confessed Juvia with a crimson blush on her face. "But, Levy-chan must promise not to tell anyone! Specially not Gray-sama!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Juvia!" Started the solid script mage. "I knew that you were in love!" she finished with a wide grin on her face.

"Speaking of love.." said the blue-eyed mage in a teasing tone. "Juvia saw Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun together last night!"

"What? No.. that's completely outrageous." retorted the small bookworm.

"Lies! Juvia saw Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun cling onto each other!" said the water mage between her giggles. "Levy-chan can't deny it because Juvia saw them from her window!"

"A-Alright, alright.. It's true.." said an embarrassed Levy with a crimson blush.

"Levy-chan doesn't have to be embarrassed.. Juvia promises that she wont tell anyone! As long as Levy-chan doesn't tell anyone about Juvia's secret.."

"I promise I wont tell anyone about your secret, Juvia.."

"Then Juvia promises that she will never tell anyone about Levy-chan's secret." said the water mage with a wide grin.

"Does that mean that Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun are dating?" asked Juvia as she tilted her head.

"WHAT? No!" yelled the petite girl in frustration.

"Oh? But Juvia thought-" Juvia was cut off when Levy suddenly started laughing.

"That's a funny joke Juvia.. but it's time we start getting ready for the slumber party.. Tell me more about your date with Gray later.." said the bookworm as she slowly stepped out of the hot tub and quietly wrapped a towel around her body.

"I-I.. It w-wa-wasn't a d-d-d-date!" cried Juvia, with a huge red boiling blush on her face.

Levy just winked at Juvia's reaction, which caused the water mage to blush an even deeper shade of red, (If that was even possible).

The petite girl just laughed at the water mage's reactions, as she slowly left the room. Juvia's heart was pumping at 100000 thumps per minute! She couldn't believe that she had just told someone about her secret. But, she trusted Levy, so it wasn't much of a problem. The problem would be stopping herself from telling anyone else.

* * *

**~Mirajane's Pov~  
**I rushed into Fairy Hills. Today was the day. The day I would expose the girl's crushes, and the day I'd make the densest of the densest come to their love senses.

"Hello girls!"

I yelled with an excited tone. All eyes quickly drifted towards me.

"Oh hey Mira.. We're just adding the finishing touches.. If you know what I mean.." said Erza with a smile as she placed the boxes of cake on the table.

**~Normal Pov~  
**  
The small blue haired dragon-slayer looked up at Mirajane with a smile.

"Oh, Wendy.. Romeo was looking for you earlier today, at the guild. He told me to tell you that he wanted to tell you something," said the white-haired barmaid as she winked at the small girl.

The air dragon suddenly blushed, at the thought of her secret crush looking for her.

"O-Oh.. I guess i'll go look for him then.." And with that, the blue haired dragon swiftly skipped out of Fairy Hills, in direction of the guild. Erza and Mirajane smirked in unison, as they watched the little girl skipping away.

"How adorable," started the red-haired knight with a sly grin on her face. "I bet they'll fall in love when they get ol-"  
Erza stopped for a few moments.

"Did you hear that?" Erza's grin turned into an unpleased frown.

"No? What sound?" asked the barmaid with a cocked eye-brow. Erza heard the noise once more.

"It's coming from MY dormitory room." Erza was no dragon-slayer, but her senses were almost as sharp.

The red-headed knight re-equipped into her 'Heavens Wheel Armor' and dashed up the stairs.

"Stay down there Mirajane! I'll be right down!" Yelled the knight, as the barmaid sweat dropped.

Erza rapidly dashed through the halls, she angrily knocked her door down with one punch and entered her room.

"Whoever dared to enter my fucking dormitory and invade my personal space, will get a personal bitch-slap from the one and only Erza Scarlet." she said as 30 swords appeared around her.

She was unleashing an evil aura, ready to kill. A sudden movement was detected by Erza's sharp ears. The sudden movement came from her closet. The red-head rushed towards the closet and knocked it down with one kick. That one kick was enough to break the closet into little pieces. The knight had no time to look at her victim, she quickly picked him/her up and put the person on a deadly head-lock.

"Woah, Erza! Calm down! I only came for a quick visit!" cried the hopeless blue-haired mage. Erza soon recognized the way-too-familiar face and let go of him.

**~Jellal's Pov~**

Thankfully, I was released from Erza's head-lock. I know that old technique, it could kill someone in just a single move! Good thing I spoke before she could take action.. Erza's abilities have improved. Last time I saw her fight, she was amazing. She beat the living shit out of that 'Midnight' guy.

"I see that you finally mastered the deadly-head-lock technique." I said, with a small chuckle.

When we were young, she was pretty helpless, but I never doubted her abilities, I always knew she had that ass-kicking blood pumping through her vains.

**~Normal Pov~  
**  
"What brings you here? You should be more careful. You know perfectly well that the council is after your life." said the S-Class mage, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I came to visit you.. I sort of missed you, Erza." He said, before pulling her closer to him.

The red-haired mage simply wrapped her arms around his torso, and filled the gap between them.

"Well, I'm kinda busy today.." started Erza, as she hid the blush of the colour of her hair from the man she was currently hugging.

"Us girls are having a slumber party tonight.." She hugged him tighter. "I'd be happy for you to come over some other day, but not today. Fairy Hills will be filled with girls and this is a no-boys-allowed building. If any of the girls catch you, we're both dead."

Jellal simply chuckled at her comment, and began to stroke her hair. "That's fine Erza, I'll surely come back afterwards.."

Erza smiled, at the thought of him coming all the way to Fairy Hills, risking his safety, just to see her.

"Hey Erza! Are you okay up there? Did you find anything suspicious?" yelled the white haired barmaid as she began walking up the stairs.

The red-haired knight quickly let go of the blue-haired mage. "So, you're okay with coming back some other day?" asked Erza, as her blush was clearly noticeable.

Jellal began walking backwards, towards the window, but his eyes not leaving Erza. The red-haired knight followed him towards the window. Mirajane then knocked on the door.

"Erza, do you want me to come in?" asked the barmaid.

"Of course I'm fine with coming back another day, Erza.." whispered a sincere Jellal as he gently stroked Erza's cheek.  
"As long as I see you." he said, before turning around and jumping out of the window.

The white haired barmaid quickly opened the door and rushed in.

"What happened Erza?" she asked.

"N-Nothing.." said Erza as she still looked out the window, at Jellal's retrieving form.

"Oh, good. Lets continue preparing everything! The guests will start arriving in exactly an hour!" said the white-haired barmaid as she pulled Erza away.

* * *

**That was chapter 4! I bit short, I know.. D: But, the next chapter will come out in exactly two days! :D I hope you enjoyed it~ ^.^  
I'm really sorry that it took almost two weeks.. I'm a very busy lady! xD  
The special surpise was Jellal.. Just saiyan..  
Oh, and to all those Michelle, Kinana and Laki lovers.. Don't you worry, I have something special planned for them ;) I just feel sorry for them.. They never get enough spotlight in the show!  
By the way, I need to know what your favorite couples are.. Because at the moment, I'm only working with NaLu, GruVia, GaLe, JeRza, RoWen and MiReed. So let me know which couple is your favorite and I'll try to add it into chapter 5~ ;D  
~ THE ACTUAL SLUMBER PARTY STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :DD ~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! This is chapter five~ Enjoy :D  
For those who don't read the manga~ Jellal escaped from the prison, and started a guild with Meredy and Ultear, called 'Crime Sorciere'. This happened AGEEES ago, so I don't think it counts as a spoiler anymore.. :P**

* * *

~At the guild~

The doors suddenly burst open and everyone's head was quickly turned to welcome whichever guild member had come.

"Ohayo Lucy-chan!" yelled everyone in the guild in unison in a sing-song tone.

The stellar mage scanned the room to see if any of her friends had arrived yet.  
The blonde mage was surprised to see a peculiar duo talking and laughing together.

Lucy could have never thought that Levy and Juvia would become closer.  
There's nothing wrong with them two being friends, but Juvia NEVER opens up to ANYONE. Unless it's Gray, of course.  
The celestial spirit summoner walked towards the girls who were giggling as they had their breakfast.

"Hey guys.. what's so funny?" asked a curious Lucy, who wanted to start a conversation with her friends.

"Nothing.." finally spoke the water mage.

"Then.. what were you two talking about?" asked the still curious blonde.

"Uh.. This strawberry smoothie tastes delicious!" exclaimed the solid script mage.

"Yes, Juvia agrees!" said the blue-eyed mage, as she took a sip from her smoothie.

"..Alright then.. are you two excited for the slumber party?" asked a smiling stellar mage.

"Juvia is super excited! The party starts in exactly.." Juvia turned her head to face the clock. "half.. HALF AN HOUR!" yelled Juvia as she got up from her chair.

"Holy mother of god! I need to start getting ready!" added Levy.

"I need to get home, pronto!" said the celestial-spirit mage before all three girls left in different directions.

* * *

**~The Park~  
**  
Jellal sat at the park, he felt his stomach stern with worry.  
He couldn't help but worry about his future with Erza. She was the woman he loved, and he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

He was a well-known bounty, and it wasn't just an ordinary bunch who were after him..  
It was the council. The Magic-Council were after Jellal Fernandez's life.  
The blue-haired mage would never want Erza to be in danger because of him.

He was now part of Crime Sorciere, the guild he founded alongside Ultear and Meredy, which meant that he was busy even so.

"My boy.. the Magic Tournament is on a hold.. you should be hiding!" said a voice out of no where.

The blue haired boy looked up.

"Master Makarov?" he asked, getting up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Hey boy.. your name was Jellal, was it?" asked the old man, as he grinned at the blue-haired mage standing in from of him.

"Yes, my name is Jellal.. why may you ask?"

"Well, you see boy- I mean Jellal.. I was meaning to ask you something, the moment I saw you here." confessed the guild master with his hands behind his back.

Jellal nodded at the old man, as if telling him to continue.

"You know a lot about hiding, right? And you also know a lot about Erza.. am I correct?" asked Makarov with a sly smirk on his face.

"Uh.. yes? I guess.." answered Jellal with a hint of a blush across his nose.

"Good.. how about we make a little deal?"

* * *

**~At Lucy's Apartment~**  
"Happy! Help me look for her tooth brush!" yelled the pink-haired dragon, from the bathroom as he dramatically rummaged through her draws and cupboards.

"But, Natsu! I'm so hungry!" whined the blue exceed with a grumbling stomach.

"I know, I know.. we'll eat afterwards! We have to do this for Lucy!" said an enthusiastic Natsu as he threw his fist in the air.

"Her weirdness is rubbing off on you.." sweat-dropped Happy.

Natsu finally found Lucy's toothbrush. He walked to the stellar mage's bed, where her pink sleeping bag lay, next to her purple bunny bag. He stuffed Lucy's toothbrush into her bag, along with her hair brush.

"The clothes on her clothes line are already dry.." reassured Happy, as he led the dragon-slayer to her yard, where the clothes line was.

"Alright, less talk more work!" said Natsu as he started pulling the clothes right off of the line and stuffing it one-by-one into the laundry basket.

"I guess this is her underwear.." said the blue cat, with huge, wide eyes.

Natsu quickly took the piece of clothing out of the cat's hands to inspection the item.

"Hm.." he started. "This can't be underwear! It's nothing but a couple of strings.." he continued. "Oh wait.." he grabbed it from both ends and held it out. "It's definitely underwear! ..I guess?.." he said stuffing it into the basket.

After an hour or two, of stuffing clothes into the laundry basket, ironing clothes and folding it, they finally had a rest on the stellar mage's bed. "This is tiring, Natsu!" whined Happy.

"We're almost done!" said an enthusiastic Natsu, as he jumped out of the bed.

The dragon-slayer rushed to the folded clothes that was on top of the table. "I'll put these away.." he said as he hurdled to Lucy's closet with the folded clothes in his arms. He carefully opened her closet and gently placed the clothes inside it.  
**  
**"Oiii Natsuuu! lets start packing her bag so we can go home.." said Happy as he flew to the Stellar Mage's bed. Natsu made his way to Lucy's drawers. He opened the first drawer and found that it was full of underwear.

The first thing he thought, was that he had broken Lucy's rule #2, then he concentrated on Lucy's panties.

"Hey Happy! Come look at this.." said the dragon-slayer with wide eyes.

His blue companion hurried by his side.

"What is it Natsu?" asked the cat as he flew up to the dragon-slayer's eye level.

"Are these her panties, or what?" asked the pink haired mage as he picked up one of the panties.

Happy quickly snatched the panties off the dragon-slayer and investigated the piece of clothing.

"Natsu, it seems like Lucy owns a lot of these.. but.. how do we know that these are panties?"

Natsu seemed confused, all he could do was **try **to make his brain function. "Where does her butt go?" he asked.

"Umm.. I'm guessing that this string goes between her butt-cheeks.." said the blue exceed, between continued giggles, as he pointed at a certain string attached on both ends of the piece of clothing.

The dragon-slayer's ears turned completely red, and his cheeks turned a slight pinkish color.

"How do you know that?.." asked the confused mage, with a better idea of how the piece of clothing worked.

"Because there's a patch of fabric on the other side.. and i'm guessing that's where her 'front' part goes.. since it has to be covered.." said the flying cat in a smart tone, as he crossed his arms as if he was a genius, and gave Natsu a 'I-know-everything' look.

The dragon-slayer was completely speechless with a reddish-pink face.

"O-OH" was all he said, as his blush started disappearing.

Happy picked up a whole lot of panties and dragged them to the bed.

"H-Happy? What are you doing?" asked the dragon-slayer with a confused look.

"Packing Lucy's clothes, so we can go home and eaaat!" yelled the exceed.

"You're right, Happy.. Lets get this over and done with!" said Natsu, throwing his fiery fist in the air.

"Though.. I can't believe that Lucy would own such panties.." said Happy with a disgusted face.

"Why? It's just underwear.." said the pink-haired mage as he scratched the back of his head.

"Eh.. Lucy's weird.." said the exceed, with his eyes closed, as he sweat-dropped.

"Yeah.. She's really weird.." added Natsu, as he sweat-dropped along with his companion.

After that inconvenient pantie affair, the duo worked productivly, packing Lucy's shirts, shorts, skirts, socks, shoes, hair-ties, ribbons, pants, pyjamas, make-up, - etc. In the end, they ended up with a big pink bag, full of Lucy's clothes and goods. They both let out a tired sigh. Both boys leaned against Lucy's bed, finally being able to rest. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Natsu! what did yo-" the stellar mage was cut off by the sight of her bag already packed and her sleeping bag already rolled up inside its case.  
Natsu and Happy both got up.

"Natsu! You're the best friend ever!" said the blonde, throwing her arms around the dragon-slayer's torso.  
Natsu's ears turned pink, along with the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

He was expecting to be yelled at, since he broke rule #2 by trespassing into her private drawers and closet, but he was guessing that she was too busy to even notice. Lucy parted from the hug and rushed to the bed to quickly pick up her belongings.

"Aw! you guys are such sweethearts!" said the blonde mage as she happily sparkled, at the sight of all of the clothes that was previously on the clothing-line, was now neatly folded into her closet and drawers.

"Hey, Lucy.. we can walk you to Fairy Hills.. If you want.." said Natsu shyly, as he looked at the floor.

He didn't know why, but he didn't like the thought of Lucy walking by herself, and for some reason, he felt shy when asking Lucy if he could walk her.

"B-But.. what about our foooooood!" wailed the annoyed cat. The blue exceed received a punch in the face by a smiling dragon-slayer, who didn't move his body an inch to attack his companion.

"Ouch Natsu! That hurt!" cried the blue exceed, as he rubbed his blue head.

"Uh..sure!" exclaimed the blonde, accepting the dragon-slayer's generous offer.

Soon after that, the trio made their way through the town, on their way to Fairy Hills.

* * *

**~ Back To The Park - with Jellal and Makarov ~**  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait.. so let me get this straight.. you want me, to help you and the rest of the guys, break into the girls dormitory, invade their personal space, interrupt their party!, and most importantly.. you came up to me, and ask me to my face, to help you PERV on Erza and her friends?" yelled Jellal with an angry tone, not believing what Makarov had just requested.

Makarov simply sweat-dropped with a grin on his face. "Pretty please?" pleaded the old man.

An awkward silence fell between them for a few minutes, as Jellal thought about his offer. Jellal would be able to stay in Magnolia longer, which meant that he could be with Erza for a longer period of time.

"Well.. since the Magic Tournament was put on hold.. and I have nothing else to do.." started Jellal, hesitating.  
"Okay, fine.." he finally spoke, in a hesitantly tone.

Makarov jumped up and down, in excitement.

"But why do you want me to go? It's still not very clear.." asked the blue-haired mage.

"You're the person who knows Erza the best.. and Erza's our biggest threat! With you on our wide, nothing can go wrong!" yelled the old man happily, with an excited facial expression.

Poor Jella just groaned in his seat. What had he gotten himself into?

"Alright boy, lets get going! The slumber party starts in about 20 minutes.. and us men are having a meeting at the guild." said Makarov.

Jellal silently got up and brushed his pants, as if he was cleaning them. Makarov skipped down the streets, happily leading Jellal to the guild. How could his day get any better?

* * *

**~At Fairy Hillls~  
**Natsu, Lucy and Happy rushed through the doors of Fairy Hills.

"A-Am I late?" asked the stellar mage in exhaustion as she panted. A certain white-haired barmaid rushed to their side.

"My, my.. It looks like the three of you had quite a tiring journey getting here! Oh.. and goodness no.. You are actually quite early!" exclaimed the take-over mage with a friendly smile on her face.

Both the dragon-slayer and the stellar mage face-palmed in frustration.  
All that hard work for nothing, when they could have calmly packed for Lucy, and they could have calmly made their way to Fairy Hills.

"Welcome to Fairy Hills, Lucy.." greeted a deep, but welcoming voice.

"Erza!" yelled the stellar mage, happy to see her friend.

While Lucy and Erza chatted quietly about the slumber party, Mirajane turned to Natsu and Happy and walked them to the door.

"Well.. Say goodbye to Lucy before I kick you out.." said Mirajane, keeping a smile on her face, which made the situation creepy.

"Uh.. sure.." said the dragon-slayer, turning to Lucy to wave her a goodbye.

"Wait, Natsu. I would like to ask you a few questions."said Mirajane firmly.

"Um.. sure.."

"How come you walked Lucy all the way here?" asked the curious barmaid with a devilish look.

"We helped her pack!" yelled the blue exceed before Natsu could answer.  
The dragon-slayer simply nodded in agreement.

"Oh? I bet you got up early to go to her house and help her.. how nice of you, Natsu!" exclaimed Mirajane as she cupped her cheek.

"Wake up early to go to her house?" laughed Natsu.  
"I slept at her house!" admitted the dragon-slayer with a goofy grin.

"You slept at her house? I thought she only had one bed.." The barmaid said quietly, trying to remember if Lucy did have another bed.

"Nope.. She only has one bed.. That's why we shared!" grinned Natsu.

"You two shared a bed?" asked Mirajane with amazement.  
She was not expecting this, but all the better. She would have extra information to tease Lucy with!

"Oh course! And, since it was a pretty cold night, Lucy kept on clinging into Natsu.. Lucy's kind of weird.." said Happy as he sweat-dropped.

"My, my, my! You two slept on the same bed.. while snuggling?" asked Mirajane with a devilish smirk.

"W-Well.. it wasn't really 'snuggling'.." confirmed the dragon-slayer as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure it was! and I saw Natsu take his shirt of and-" The blue exceed was cut off by a punch he received in the head by his owner.

"Quiet, Happy.. you weren't even there." said the pink-haired mage with an annoyed look on his face.

"Th-That" *Sniff* "hurt, Natsuuu!" whined the exceed.

The white-haired take-over mage just watched them have their little discussion.

"Alright. So.. Natsu and Lucy hugged in their sleep, and somewhere throughout the night, Natsu stripped off his shirt?" asked Mirajane, as she took notes on her note-pad.

"Uh.. I guess? But I didn't strip thought! Happy's lying!" stated the fire dragon-slayer, trying to prove his point.

Then, Lisanna walked into Fairy Hills. She was wearing a purple, sparkly bikini and a big, white olden-days sun-hat on her head. She was wearing purple sparkly pumps that matched her bikini.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted in a happy tone.

Soon enough, came in a very tired Elfman, carrying Lisanna's bags.

"Nee-chan.. you're killing me!" said Elfman as he plopped the suit-cases down onto the floor.

"They aren't only my suit-cases, Elfman-nii-chan! They are also Mira-nee's!" said the youngest sibling, sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

"Oh.. Hey Lisanna.. You came early, just like me, Happy and Lucy!" grinned the dragon-slayer, gesturing at his team.

"Early? Um.. It's already noon.." said Lisanna.

The pink-haired dragon-slayer soon realized that he was going to be late for the meeting that the guys were going to have before the slumber party.

"Woah! I'm late! I should get going!" yelled Natsu, as he grabbed Happy by his green bag, and rushed to Lucy.

"Uh.. What time do I pick you up at? You know.. Tomorrow morning?"

All eyes fell on Natsu. Everyone was surprised to see Natsu so determined about escorting Lucy everywhere.

"Erm.. around noon?.. I guess.." said Lucy, shrugging.

"Hehe.. Okay.." grinned the dragon-slayer as he stepped forward and gave the stellar mage a quick hug.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other" cooed Happy, as he received, yet, another smack in the face by his owner.

The stellar mage hugged her best-friend back. A pink blush could be seen on her face.

"Noon?" asked a startled Lisanna. "Lucy-chan, the slumber party ends on Tuesday, because of the long weekend."

"EH?" Asked a confused Lucy. "No one told me about this!"

"I was going to tell you.. But I kind of forgot.." explained Mirajane.

"It was sort of a last minute decision.." confessed the red-headed knight.

Natsu looked rather sad, since he wont be able to see his best friend for almost 3 days.

"Bye Lucy.." he said, before giving her another long hug.

Lucy's face good be seen heating up, but quickly started cooling down when the dragon-slayer broke the embrace.

"See ya, Natsu!" waved the blonde celestial mage.

Mirajane watched in awe as her favorite 'couple' said their final goodbyes.

"Bye Lucy! Try not to act weird around the others.." advised Happy with a sly grin on his face.

Soon after, Natsu and Happy could be seen walking away.

Lucy sighed, she knew that she would miss them.

* * *

**~At the guys' meeting~ **  
"Okay, today is the day, we finally get to see the girls in action!" yelled Makarov.

"YEAH!" yelled the male guild members in unison.

"Are we all ready to explore the secrets of the female guild members?" asked Makarov with a sly smirk.

"YEAH!" yelled, again, the male guild members in unison.

Suddenly, Elfman rushed in, sweating and panting.

"The girls.. they.. they're extending the slumber party.. 'till Tuesday.." said Elfman in between huffs and puffs.

The room fell silent.

"Good." finally spoke Makarov, breaking the silence.

"We'll have to bring extra lacrima cameras then.." said Macao, in a perverted tone.

"Specially since Lucy-san's going to be there!" winked Wakaba.

This made Natsu's stomach stir.

They where going to perv at LUCY? They would take pictures of Lucy, in the bath, and getting changed, and drying herself. This thought made Natsu feel queasy.

"Don't forget about Erza.. It's a rare opportunity to be able to take pictures of her without being almost killed." smirked Max.

That statement made Jellal frown. Various people would be trying to peek at Erza. This made Jellal feel extremely uneasy

"Levy, Levy, Levy, Levyyy!" Chanted Jet and Droy. Gajeel scowled at them, making them tremble and stop chanting. He didn't feel any better than Natsu or Jellal.

"Hey guys, Juvia seems to have a pretty curvey body.. but she's always hiding her body under all those layers of clothes!" said Warren, in a seductive tone.  
"O-Oi!" yelled Gray, trying to make them stop. He hated the thought of the guys perving at the water mage. He also hated the thought that he actually CARED about her.

"OH~ THE STRAUSS SISTERS!" yelled Wakaba, Max, Warren and Macao in glee.

"NO, NOT THEM!" Retorted Laxus, Elfman and Freed in unison.

"Evergreen also has a curvy body.. I guess.." said Max, as he received a smack on the head from Elfman.

"LEAVE EVER OUT OF THIS." Yelled Elfman.

"Alright, alright.. settle down now.." started their master, as everyone dropped silent. "We should start heading towards Fairy Hills, most girls should have already arrived. I see they have extended the party until Tuesday, due to the guild being closed on Monday.."

most guys nodded in agreement and began walking towards Fairy Hills. Makarov was leading them, as if they were an army troop. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Laxus stayed behind.

"What, do you guys have some sort of problem?" asked Laxus in a gruff voice.

The guys shook their heads in denial, except for Natsu. He nodded.

"I don't want those perverts looking at Lucy. It feels wrong being part of this.." said Natsu with a confused look.

Laxus just gave Natsu a pat on the back and told him not to worry about it. Then, they headed towards Fairy Hills.

* * *

**~At Fairy Hills~  
**"Welcome everybody!" Mirajane greeted the girls with a big smile on her face.

while all the girls chatted, the boys were already making their way through the air vent. They were making their way to the roof. They were also alined, one behind the other.

"I feel squished" whined Natsu.

"I'm claustrophobic!" yelled Max who was directly behind Laxus.

"Shut up! do you want us to get caught?" whispered Laxus as he kicked Max in the face, who was behind him.

"Ouch!" whined Max, as he rubbed his nose.

"Boys, we're here!" said the guild master, as he crawled into a big storage room.

"What if a girl comes in here?" asked Freed.

"This place is locked with almost 20 padlocks, and its covered in chains on the outside." stated Makarov.

"It's pretty dusty.. but we'll have to get used to it.. I guess" said Max.

"Yep.. this is where we'll be staying for a while.." said Makarov as he grinned.

"Why here, old man?" asked Natsu with a curious look.

"This room has access to every single air vent in Fairy Hills" stated the guild master, as he opened the blue prints and pointed at the room.

"Sneaky old fart.." mumbled Gajeel.

"If we don't want to get caught, then I might as well be a 'Sneaky Old Fart'." said Makarov with his arms crossed.

* * *

**Sorry for taking soo long! I've been extremely busy lately and havn't had time to go on the computer. I finished this chapter almost a month ago, but I never had the time to publish it.  
Anyway, someone messaged me asking me for my twitter..  
My twitter is Tash_Fullbuster. My display picture is of my cat, Coco. **


End file.
